


40 Weeks

by TUNiU



Series: HarriscoFest2018 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, Frottage, Happily Ever After, Jump cuts, M/M, Mpreg, Use of the "f" word, fade to black sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: Inspired by heckyeahharrisco HarriscoFest2018. Harry's having Cisco's baby. It's not going to be an easy pregnancy.





	40 Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely unbeta'ed. This was also typed on a teeny phone screen with only my thumbs, without the help of red underlines or auto correct. 
> 
> BUT, I was inspired by HarriscoFest2018. And i wasn't going to let a little thing like a broken computer stop me. So enjoy my first long fic since 2013.

Earth 2 sexual dimorphism was a fascinating area to research for Caitlin. Unfortunately, she never got her questions answered because 1) it was a very sensitive topic to begin with; and 2) her three subjects to study were Harry Wells, (who wasn't often in an approachable mood), and his daughter Jesse, (who was never here), as well as Hunter Zolomon, (who was dead). A stranger and two relatives do not a good statistical pool make.

She had to depend solely on the various scans and samples she had taken over the years from Harry and Jesse Wells as well as the post mortem on the Hunter time remnant.

As far as she could tell, Jesse could only gestate. Her body was identical to that of Earth 1 females. Hunter was identical to Earth 1 males in that he could only impregnate. But Harry could both impregnate and gestate, if that little shrunken pocket organ was a womb like she suspected.

Caitlin didn't think she was being a pervert, it was scientifically fascinating to be studying a different species of human. Yet, she couldn't help but feel that Harry would be very angry at the invasion of his privacy. Yet again, she was his only doctor, she should know all the things that could affect his health.

Decisively, she archived Harry's file. If he wanted medical help, he would ask for it.

* * *

Then one day Harry did ask for it. It was late, or early, depending on which side of the night you woke up on, and Caitlin was the only person working in Star Labs. It was just inventorying medical supplies, so she wasn't really paying attention. When Harry snuck up on her, it gave her quite a fright.

In reflex she threw at him what was in hand. The speculum bounced off his black t shirt.

"Ooh sorry," she apologized.

Harry just pretended it never happened, as he still sometimes did with things he a) didn't understand, b) didn't want to understand or c) didnt want to devote time to understanding.

Harry handed her a flash drive. "Here are copies of most current medical literature related to my gender. Don't be coy. You know what I'm talking about."

She took the drive from him. "Most?"

"I've left out the homepathic, spiritualist and religious tracts." He sneered. "They're utterly useless."

"Okay, well thank you for this--

Harry barreled right along. "I'm pregnant, about 6 weeks along, I need to know if there are any risks related to keeping it."

"Does..." she realized she had no idea who he could have been sleeping with, "...the other partner know?"

Harry shook his head empathically. "Not yet. Nor will he, if I have to terminate."

Caitlin kept quiet. Unfortunately, her face spoke for her.

"Don't tell anyone," he demanded.

"I won't."

He glared.

"I won't," she repeated. "Now, I want you start start taking prenatal vitamins. You can eat Earth 1 food, so our vitamins won't hurt you, even if they are marketed to women. I'm going to read this," she wiggled this flash drive, "and I want to see you for an examination in a couple days."

* * *

A few days later, Cisco ran into the medbay like hounds of metas were at his heels.

"Is Harry pregnant?" he gasped out the question.

Caitlin froze staring at him. She tilted the tablet she was reading, with the "Gravidarum Masculinum" textbook active, away from Cisco's sight.

"Oh my god!" Cisco stared back at her. "He is?"

"I didn't say that. I did not say that. In fact, here I am, not saying he's pregnant."

"I vibed it."

"You vibed a pregnant Harry?"

Cisco collapsed on a wheelie stool. "No, I vibed him giving birth."

"Really, what did you see,"  Caitlin couldn't help herself. "Was it a natural birth, or a cesarean, were there any complications?"

"I don't know. I saw him screaming at me that he was never letting my dick..."

"...ah a natural birth...."

"...OHMYGAWD..." Cisco's mouth dropped and he pointed at himself. His mouth moved silently a few times. "I have to go." Then he stood up and walked away.

* * *

Once in the hallway, Cisco stopped walking and leaned back against the wall. Harry was pregnant. Harry was pregnant with Cisco's child. There was no doubt in Cisco's mind, it was his child. Cisco giggled. A little baby. He didn't know if it was a girl or a boy or a boy like Harry. Cisco frowned. He didn't even know the correct medical term for Harry. He was going to be a terrible father.

* * *

Harry took one step into his lab and saw Cisco sitting there contemplatively, twiddling a pencil absentmindedly.

"Caitlin told you," Harry said in realization.

Cisco snorted through his nose. "I vibed you in my sleep."

Harry knocked a tin of pens off the nearest desk.

Cisco flinched. "Were you going to tell me?"

"I haven't even decided if I'm keeping it. I wasn't going to tell you if it was just going to go away."

Cisco's head snapped up and he stared at Harry with watery eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Jesse was...there were complications. After Jesse, the doctors said I should never carry another. I had my tubes tied. I didn't think I would ever carry again. Then you came along with your super sperm."

Cisco burst into crying laughter. "My super sperm?"

"Laugh it up, my tubes were still tied when I came here. Suddenly, I sleep with you and I'm pregnant? Super sperm."

Cisco looked back at Harry with new appreciation. "You carried Jesse? You're her mom?"

"She had a mom," Harry barked out. "I'm her carrier dad."

Cisco shook his head. "I think there's a language disconnect. I'm not saying this right so don't get offended but you carried her, you nursed her?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm trying to understand, there's a fundamental difference between our earths, but that's mom stuff."

"What's to understand? Women are moms, men are dads. Carriers carry, inseminators inseminate, and switches do both."

"There are six sexual genders on your Earth?" Cisco asked amazed.

"Yeeeeeeees?"

"So, we'd both be 'dad'?"

Harry titled his head, thinking. "That might be confusing. One of us would probably be 'papa'."

Cisco smiled at that thought. Then sobered, "but only if you keep it, her? him? Do we know yet?"

Harry moved a chair so he could sit shoulder to shoulder with Cisco. "It's too soon to tell." Harry leaned his arms along his legs and stared down at the floor.

"Do you want to keep it?" Cisco asked. He rested his hand on Harry's back, rubbing gentle circles.

"I don't know. I'm conflicted. I want it because it's a perfect amalgamation of us. Just imagine it. But I can't have it, I'm over 50, the odds of birth defects become 1 in 4 at my age. Even if the baby is born perfect, I'd never keep up with it. I'll be a senior citizen when it starts college. Let's not get started on the fact all my wealth and influence are on another Earth, and all I have here is the face of a murderer. But gods, I could love this one." Tears pooled in Harry's eyes, he looked back at Cisco. "A little baby, Cisco. It's my baby."

"Then you keep it."

"I can't." The tears rolled down his face.

Cisco laid himself along Harry's back and hugged him. "If you could..."

"Then yes, but..."

"No buts, we have the collective brilliance of a thousand Harry Wells, the smartest people ever, just a breach call away. We can do this."

* * *

Cisco sent the breach call out.

One by one the different earth's Harry Wells appeared in the meeting room.

It was a madhouse. A few started complaining about Cisco's practical joke. A 17th century Versailles Wells attacked Musket Wells with a saber. Wells the Grey found a secluded corner and began smoking pipe weed. Lothario tried to seduce a Harriet. Wells 2.0 asked Cisco if he could lick his face for a taste.

Meanwhile, Harry--Cisco's Harry--stood next to him, arms crossed, looking mightily unimpressed. Cisco leaned down with his elbow on his control station and his head in his hand. "Does it look like they raided a prop closet before answering?" he asked absently

"Yup, all the time," Harry replied. Cisco squeezed the trigger of a compressed air foghorn that he brought for just this occasion. The noise was deafening. The various Harry Wells stopped what they were doing and stared at Cisco in the ringing silence. As if life were a comedy routine, at that moment, Lothario's boxers dropped to the ground. Harriet checked out Lothario's assets and raised her eyebrows.

"When was the last time you wore pants," Cisco demanded, determinedly staring only at Lothario's eyes.

"Time is relative and pants are optional," Lothario replied.

"Not in this room," Harry growled.

Lothario pulled his boxers back up.

"'The smartest people ever'?" Harry repeated Cisco's earlier words.

"I stand corrected," Cisco sighed.

"Why are we here," asked french Harry. "You say a male pregnancy, which must be joke, men do not have babies."

"Not every Earth is like yours, bub," MuttonChop Harry replied.

Harry nodded in agreement with himself. "This is pointless," he told Cisco and walked out.

"Get back here," Cisco cried out.

"Nope!"

Cisco breathed deep. "Okay, so pay attention everyone. Wait, where's Wells the Grey," Cisco checked the corner, "oh he's sleeping that's nice, okay. Harry, my Harry is pregnant. This is normal for his Earth. Considerations are: age, stress, and health, which could all cause birth defects, miscarriage or death. 1) How do we make it safest for the baby to be born, and 2) how do we make it so Harry has a long life with the baby.

"All right, discuss!"

* * *

It did not go well.

* * *

"So what's the consensus?" Harry asked later that night. He sat up in bed, fiddling with a blueprint on his tablet.

Cisco collapsed backwards onto the bed, fully clothed. He giggled helplessly. "Well half of them recommended abortion, I don't think they fully grasp that it's a natural state for you. The other half thought up a fetal transplant for the baby's health."

Harry's face scrunched in consideration. "Not a bad idea, who did they think should carry?"

"To reduce the chance of rejection?" Cisco winced. "Your nearest genetic relative."

"Hah. No."

"That's what I said." Cisco curled up against Harry's leg. Harry was already under the covers, so Cisco couldn't wrap his arms around Harry's knees. "It would just be too weird to pamper Jesse through the pregnancy."

"Oh, I can expect pampering?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"Good, go get me a double double."

"Forreal?

"I want a double double," Harry said defensively.

"Caitlin said we have..."

"...Caitlin said..."

"...to watch what you eat. So I'm not going to Big Belly Burger at 3 a.m."

* * *

Cisco went to Big Belly Burger at 3 a.m. He got a perverse thrill in randomly telling the cashier that it was for pregnancy cravings.

* * *

When Cisco breached back with the food, Harry was asleep. His hands still loosely cradled the tablet on his chest. Cisco smiled at the sight. He put the food in the re-purposed medical fridge Caitlin once donated to Harry's quarters. Cisco gently removed Harry's glasses and placed them on the nightstand. The tablet followed. In jostling it, the screen brightened. Cisco saw plans for some kind of generator before the screen darkened again. He tapped on the tablet until the note pad came up.  
  
\---Food's in fridge. Didn't want to wake you. See you in the morning. xxx-- he typed.

He put the tablet next to the glasses, kissed Harry on his forehead and left.

* * *

The next few days of the pregnancy went well. Harry requested that the pregnancy remain a secret, and so Cisco had to keep from randomly smiling at Harry, giggling at Harry, sighing at Harry, or just being in the same room as Harry. Cisco found himself obsessed with Harry's body. Whenever they were alone, Cisco took every opportunity to say hello to their growing baby, whether it was with a pat or a rub, a kiss or a nuzzle.

"It can't even hear yet," Harry batted a singing Cisco's face away. He was trying to build a fetal monitor and Cisco's presence wasn't helping with his concentration. Yet, he couldn't bear to make Cisco go away.

"When does it hear?" Cisco asked.

"Sometime around week 18."

Cisco moved up from his crouch and leaned over Harry's shoulder. The back of Harry's lab chair dug into his stomach. He didn't care. "Whatcha making?" he asked.

Harry slammed his screwdriver in frustration. Well trained after years of knowing Harry, Cisco backed away. Harry swiveled and caught Cisco's arm before he got out of range. "No, you stay," he commanded and brought Cisco's arm back around his chest, so that Cisco was hugging him from behind. "It's this-this-this medieval level of technology you have." He flung everything in his tabletop to the ground. Cisco kissed Harry's hair and squeezed him into a tight hug. Harry let his head fall back against Cisco's shoulder.

"I'm trying to a create a BPI. On my Earth, you can buy them at any Waltons...but here, pfft."

"BPI?"

"Baby-parent-interface. How do you not have these here? It lets the parent know what the baby is feeling, thinking."

"From the womb? This is some preborn stuff." Cisco pulled back in shock, but Harry held onto his arms so he didn't get very far.

"It's more than just a monitor. It's a legal requirement. It's the basis of our right to abortion laws. How can any parent on your Earth dare to consider aborting a baby who might already be a thinking reasoning being?"

"Babe, babe, this is a can of worms people have been debating since time began. I'm 90% positive you won't solve it by reinventing this doohickey." Cisco considered, "okay, 70% sure."

Harry huffed.

"We could breach to Earth 2, get you one of these BPIs?" Cisco offered.

"And have the paparazzi taking photos of me pregnant? Then Jesse would find out, and I'm not ready for that."

"I could go myself?"

Harry turned so he was facing Cisco. "Would you?"

Cisco smiled. "Of course." This close, he could see all the stress lines on Harry's face as they smoothed out. He lifted Harry's glasses out of the way and kissed him gently. "It's really worrying you that you might not feel the baby? 

Harry nodded.

"Then I'll go right now."

Harry didn't let him go. He stood up and enveloped Cisco in a hug. "In a minute."

* * *

Cisco breached himself to Earth 2. He landed in an empty men's bathroom. Near the hand dryer was a placard that proclaimed WALTONS PROSECUTES SHOPLIFTERS. It was a good thing he wore his regular clothes for this trip. Walking out of a bathroom you never walked into was tricky enough without doing it in full leather and fancy goggles.

He walked out and blended into the myriad family groups all shopping in a hustle. He stared at the store aisles with a growing sense of familiarity before the penny dropped. Waltons was just WalMart. The key to shopping in WalMart was to get in and get out before you got trapped by the dubiousness.

Cisco hunted down a vested employee and got directions to the Baby aisles. Along the way, he kept his head down and his feet moving so he wouldn't be tempted by any dubious items.

There were whole shelves filled with the hand sized boxes of BPIs. Waltons made BPIs with Bluetooth, BPIs in rose gold, BPIs with wifi, BPI with free apps and BPIs that would tell you if your baby was a meta and provide 3 sessions of free counseling with a family psychologist. Cisco stated at that last one in disgust. Before any dubiously helpful employee could target him for assistance, Cisco grabbed three of the BPIs with wi-fi.

He turned and saw the cutest outfit ever. It was a banana yellow onesie with white button snaps. It had a little monkey face and the words "i drive daddy bananas." The monkey was smiling. Cisco grabbed it off the rack.

Then he saw the rest of the baby aisles.

* * *

When Cisco breached back to Harry's quarters in Earth 1's Star Labs, he arrived with 3 BPIs, four outfits, three parenting books, a pack of baby socks ("they're so teeny Harry, look"), the banana onesie, and a stuffed giraffe. He dropped the bags on the cot that Jesse still sometimes used and collapsed back next to them.

Harry took one look at the multiple bags and said, "this is my fault for not giving you a spending limit." He held out his hand.

Cisco handed Harry back his credit card. "Yes, it is."

Harry dug through the bags until he reached the interfaces. "Three?"

"One for you, one for me, and one to take apart."

He froze in the process of ripping open one of the packages. "You want to wear one too?" he asked softly.

Cisco tilted his head forward to look Harry in the eye. "Hells yeah. That's our baby in there."

"It's not something you were taught to expect in sex ed."

"They don't teach a lot of stuff in sex ed, but I am excited for the opportunity. " Cisco made grabby hands at Harry, pointlessly since the bag with the other two interfaces was right by his waist.

Harry tossed Cisco the half ripped package and retrieved another from the bags.

Cisco examined the box closely. It had an artist's rendition of an upside down baby in a nebulous womb in pastel colors. He dug into the box and took out a earpiece headset and a flexible metal sensor strip. He figured that the headset went around the parent's ear and the strip somewhere on the baby bump. When he opened the multi-language instruction sheet, he learned he was right.

Already, Harry had his shirt lifted, and was placing his sensor strip within the cradle of his hipbone. He took the other sensor strip out of Cisco's hand and placed that one on the inside of his other hipbone

"Right now, all we should receive is a type of..." Harry flapped his hands describing a nebulous thing in the air. "...itchy buzz." He placed his earpiece on the skin behind his ear.

Cisco did the same. It stuck there even though it wasn't sticky. The signal entered his brain and it felt like his brain immediately sneezed with the extra input. His ears heard what a banana smelled like. It was a pins and needles sensation for a limb that didn't exist, that never existed. It felt like he could scratch every molecule of his body and never find the itch.

"Is it getting this?" Cisco asked, his voice sounding far away as he blinked randomly out of sync. "I don't want it getting messed up from my feelings."

"No, it's one way only."

"Good, that's good." Cisco ground the palms of his hands into his ears...the itch was in his brain.

Harry just stood there watching him, unfazed by his own extrasensory input. "You're doing quite well," Harry encouraged. "We had to do this in school. Carriers would come to the classroom and share the sensations. Most kids would momentarily think they were the baby, the input would confuse their brains so much."

"Great, I'm doing better than grade schoolers." Cisco breathed deeply, again and again. He could breach holes though the universe, he could master another body's worth of senses. Eventually, the itch faded until it felt like it lived solely in his hair. That was a strange place for an itch to be but if that's where his brain wanted to say the sensory data was coming from, he wasn't going to argue.

"What is it?" Cisco asked, finally coherent.

Harry rummaged through the other items in the bags. "Lots of stuff. Pluripotential cells differentiating, becoming organs, and nerves. Right now it's just nonsense, like static on the radio. The baby doesn't feel its own nerve signals because whatever brain tissue currently exists isn't advanced enough to receive the data, but we can. Some carriers say they can decode the signal enough to pinpoint exactly what's happening, but there's no real evidence of that. The signal is mainly used to know the baby is a living organism, and then later to pinpoint the Day of First Thought."

"I heard those capital letters."

"You can't abort after that day except in extraordinary circumstances."

Cisco narrowed his eyes in thought and twiddled the last unopened baby-parent-interface. "On the one hand, Star Labs could make millions on this invention..."

Harry scoffed. "...oh, billions..." he muttered.

"On the other hand, we would get lynched to death by both the left and religious right."

"Every great invention creates both advancements and controversy," Harry quoted.

"Who said that?"

"Oppenheimer"

"Not on this Earth he didn't."

"Junior."

"Still not on this Earth."

Harry held up the banana onesie. He stared at Cisco with one eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"In my defense, I was left unsupervised."

Harry threw the onesie behind his back, and kneeled on the edge of the bed, one knee on either side of Cisco's legs. "Sometimes, I can't believe how ridiculous you are," he complained softly.

"I will have you know I am not the only ridiculous one in this relationship."

"No more talking." Harry leaned onto his arms so that he hovered over Cisco.

* * *

For the next little while, there was no more coherent talking.

* * *

Cisco successfully hid his earpiece in his voluminous and some (Harry) would say fabulous hair. Harry didn't have such luck hiding it, but then he just glared at anyone asking about it and soon everyone just gave up. It became comforting to have that itchy hair feeling living in his brain. It meant the baby was alive and thriving. Cisco looked forward to the day the signal changed. Harry told him every first thought was different. Would it be inquisitive? Would the baby wonder about its surroundings? What did preborn babies even think? How could they think with no sensory input, with no memories?

The pregnancy stayed their little secret for a lot longer than they thought it would. In the end, it took a meta attack for the rest of Team Flash to learn about their little chiquita.

("For the last time Ramon, we are not naming it after the banana!"

"It spoke to me, it told me banana."

"That was your brain trying to comprehend what amounts to nothing more than radio static."

"It keeps happening too often to be static."

"Do you honestly believe our baby, who right now has no sense of taste and can only get pre-processed..."

"...pre-processed?"

"...nutrients from me, has any concept of what a banana is?"

"Hey, guys, what are we arguing about now?"

"Nothing Barry." / "Go away Allen.")

* * *

Meta attacks usually happened on a Tuesday and it was a Friday. So it was quite unexpected when the meta attacked inside Star Labs. The doors and state of the art security system once again proved to be no impediment for the newest meta to call himself a super villain. At the time, it was just Cisco and Harry there, watching The Martian in the now defunct Star Labs Museum theater. The intruder alarm blared through Matt Damon caressing his potato sprout. Cisco and Harry turned to look at each other. Cisco checked his phone's connection to the Lab. The intruder was heading to the accelerator ring.

"Stay here," Cisco told Harry and ran for the entrance.

"Like hell," Harry followed.

Together they ran through the public access halls, down the emergency stairwell, past the armory where Harry picked up his pulse rifle. Cisco just grabbed his vibe goggles. They split up at the access tunnel, Harry went left and Cisco went right, with the curve of the building, they would box the intruder in the ring itself. Cisco took a deep breath. Barry got the alarm, so The Flash would be here soon. All they had to do was subdue an intruder. How convenient that they would be fighting where the containment cells were. This would be over soon.

The Intruder was masked, like they always were. A green armor like carapace covered the human form so well Cisco couldn't tell if it was male or female. Cisco spied on them from around the curve of the ring, he could only hope Harry was being just as careful.

Harry wasn't being just as careful. Cisco heard the whine of the pulse cannon powering up. Cisco broke cover to provide a distraction. The figure was bent over the remains of the old particle injection system. There was nothing there but scrap metal and old copper remnants, still the intruder dug through, ignoring both Cisco and Harry.

The Flash flashed into being next to it and grabbed it by the shoulder. The intruder stood and tilted its head at Barry. It slither hissed at him, "Flash!" it said menacingly.

"What do you want?" Barry asked.

Cisco and Harry approached in sync to either side of Barry, boxing in the intruder. It/she? Cisco took a moment to study the armor: wide hips and decorative paneling on the chest suggested the person inside was female. She chittered and took a moment to look at Cisco. She chittered differently, lower and flatter. She looked at Harry and was silent.

The moment stretched.

"What?" Harry demanded.

She flung an arm out at Harry and green bolts of lighting flew out at him. They carried Harry like a rag doll up into the air and through the upstairs observation platform. Cisco heard Harry crash through the wall and into something glass. The baby static signal that now always lived in Cisco's brain vanished.

He screamed in blind grief. His baby. Harry. His little baby was gone. Harry was gone. The power of the universe exploded out of him. A breach opened above the intruder's head and sunk down through the air, enveloping her. She disappeared down and the breach bubble dispersed into the ground.

"Barry?" Cisco pleaded frozen in fear.

Barry grabbed Cisco and speeded them to where Harry had landed in a old store room. Harry lay unconscious among fallen shelves. Beakers and containers of old chemicals had burst around and on him in the collision.

"Get Caitlin!" Cisco demanded.

"Yeah," Barry answered and Flashed away.

Harry was still sparking with random green bolts but Cisco didn't care. He grabbed Harry's hand. The sparks stopped. Harry slowly opened his eyes. He stared absently at the ceiling, blinking.

"Hey, babe," Cisco cooed.

"Ow," Harry said consideringly.

Cisco lifted Harry's sweatshirt. The sensor strip on Harry's abdomen that sent data to Cisco's headset was a blackened crisp. The strip that sent to Harry's headset looked intact.

Cisco laughed helplessly. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay."

"I feel fine?"

"The baby?"

Barry flashed back with Caitlin and her medical bag in tow.

"Baby?" Barry asked incredulous.

Harry's eyes scrunched.  "I can hear the signal, but other than that, I don't know."

Caitlin kneeled down at Harry's side. "Well that cat's out of the bag," she commented.

Harry huffed. "Yeah, and he'll tell Iris, who will tell Joe, who'll tell Wally, who'll tell all the Legends. Ray will blab it to any historical figure he comes across. Hear that Cisco, we can check the history books for what we name her."

Cisco smiled weakly. Now, with the adrenaline crash, Cisco recalled the fight and what he'd done after that Thing had attacked Harry. Cisco ran to the railing and vomited down into the accelerator ring. "Oh god. I sent it down."

Barry flashed to his side and held Cisco's hair back like a good friend. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I sent it 600 miles down," Cisco confessed.

"You sent it to Star City?"

"No, 600 miles down." Cisco pointed down. Down past the accelerator ring, past the dirt, past the Earth's crust into the mantle.

"Oh god," Barry exclaimed with the realization.

Cisco threw up again. He collapsed to the ground, his hands still holding on to the rail.

"Caitlin, stop stop. I'm fine." Harry kneeled and hugged Cisco from behind.

Cisco turned and grabbed him tight. "I thought she'd killed you," he wailed. He knew he was holding onto Harry too tightly, but Harry didn't complain.

* * *

Caitlin was willing to let Harry out of the medbay after only a few hours worth of testing.

"He was thrown 100 feet, with lightning!" Cisco exclaimed for the tenth time.

"Yes, and now he's fine." Caitlin said.

"I'm fine, the baby's fine," Harry said gruffly as he put on the black tank that Cisco loved because it showed off Harry's arms. Sadly, it was followed by his grey cardigan.

"Which in itself is worrying," Caitlin conceded. "You shouldn't be fine."

"See," Cisco pointed.

"I'm still confused about the baby thing," Barry chimed in from where he was sat reading one of Harry's Earth 2 medical textbooks.

Cisco already had the last baby interface open and ready. He handed Harry the sensor strip. Harry had to place the new sensor next to the still working one, since his skin was still tender from where the old one exploded.

Cisco breathed deeply and muscles he didn't even know he was clenching relaxed as he experienced the baby static signal.

Barry stared at him strangely.

Cisco pointed pointlessly to his brain. "It's the baby," he said.

Caitlin prodded the sensors on Harry's skin. "Are we sure these are safe?" she then examined the box from Cisco's hands. "...long term use...molecular bonding?...thermo-electric...fcc interference warning...nothing here about exploding."-

Harry winced. "Yes, well, anything will explode if you give it enough power."

Cisco and Barry nodded in commiseration. Things tended to explode when you grew up an uber nerd.

Without warning, Harry yanked his cardiagn off in disgust, "You said it yourself. We're fine." He took two steps towards Cisco, sniffed a bit, walked closer to Cisco, and sniffed again. He leaned down and sniffed at Cisco's open dress shirt.

"Babe? Whatcha doin?" Cisco asked.

Harry yanked the dress shirt down off Cisco's shoulders. He put it to his face and sniffed it. Then he put it on over his tank. It was a pale blue color and Cisco stared. Harry never wore anything of color. It was always black or grey. It looked good on him.

"Are we sure he's okay," Barry asked.

"Eh," Caitlin whined nasally.

"I'm fine. This is totally normal for this stage of the pregnancy."

Cisco narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "You're going to use that as an excuse for everything, aren't you."

Harry just smirked at him.

* * *

Harry used it as a excuse for everything. Cisco kept track. Harry claimed it was normal that he

> * always wear Cisco's day old shirts (garnering strange looks from Joe West),
> 
> * spoon up against Cisco's back all the time (garnering strange looks from Joe West), and
> 
> * make Cisco take the first bite of all his food (garnering strange looks from Joe West).

What Cisco learned from this was that either the medical textbooks Harry brought were incomplete or Harry was full of shit.

* * *

Cisco knew the exact day Barry finally spilled the beans on the secret, because Iris sent Cisco a mile long text message comprised solely of every single baby and celebration emoji known to man.

(The text was quickly followed by a call from Joe West

"Harry's having your baby," Joe began the call.

"Hi Cisco, how you doing," Cisco prompted Joe towards the pleasantries.

"Ha no. HARRY is having YOUR baby."

"Yes."

"First, congratulations..."

"...thank you..."

"Second, since when are you and Harry a thing?" Joe demanded.

"Since your wife blurted out my inner most thoughts to Harry about 6 months back."

"Awkward."

"Yeah it was. But now. We're having a baby Joe. A BABY." Cisco grinned so wide his cheeks hurt.

"Yeah," Joe's smile could be heard over the line.  "Now the questions is, are you going to make an honest man out of him?"

Cisco scoffed. "Kinda hard when he has that face." A thought occurred to him. "Has Harry said something to you about marriage?"

"If he has, it's not been to me. Listen I might have a plan for resurrecting Harrison Wells."

"Is this a good plan?"

Joe winced, "probably not. But I think it's my turn to have a bad plan that'll probably go wrong."

"That's the spirit.")

When Cisco got ready for bed that night, he overheard Harry on a phone call of his own. Harry lay flat on the bed, his shirt rucked up and one hand idly stroking the barely there baby bump.

"I'm the one pregnant!" he told the person on the other end. "Yes ma'am....yes....only if he wan--yes ma'am."

After Harry ended the call, he turned to Cisco and said, "we're getting married."

"Cecille?" Cisco sat on the bed, and inquired about the phone call.

"Cecille," Harry nodded.

"Right," Cisco buried his face in his hands. Harry curled around Cisco's back and waited.

"I was okay with never getting married," Cisco finally said. "It never occurred to me that I could want it."

Harry just made an inquiring noise.

"I never wanted to take...you never talk about Jesse's mom....and I understand, absolutely I get it...I didn't want to take over her spot, she was your wife and I'm just me, you know..."

"I may never be able to properly talk about Tess," Harry spoke in a whisper. "But please never doubt that you are important as she was. I'm not good at expressing myself with anything other than anger, but you give me a balance I haven't felt since Tess. You are inside me. I once said you could do anything. It's true. You make me better. I like who I am when I'm with you. I want to keep you in my life as long as I can, but you are a brilliant young man with so much ahead of you. I have no doubt that you will outshine us all and I want to see it. I want to be a part of helping you reach it." Harry buried his head in Cisco's back. "But I can't ask you to spend time on me as I slow down."

"Whoa whoa, hey."

"The best years of my life are behind, and all I can give you is what's left."

Cisco lay down and moved around so Harry was laying half on his chest. "Don't talk like that, please."

"It's important to have a plan for the future."

"I have a plan. Spend the rest of our lives raising our chiquita, having fun, and saving the world."

Harry sighed happily. "That's a nice plan."

"Yup. It even includes spots for sciencing, arguing, and throwing stuff."

"You know me so well."

Harry moved about, getting comfortable. His leg wrapped around Cisco's hips. He shifted, then shifted again to chase the sensations. He stopped.

Cisco watched him. "You can keep going," he said.

"I'll probably only have one in me tonight."

"I like watching, you know, seeing you fall apart."

Harry kept going, shifting slowly against Cisco. He breathed deeper, burying his head on Cisco's shoulder. Cisco kissed his jaw, his neck, blowing and sucking the skin there. Harry's hips stuttered, he panted, winding tighter and tighter until he vibrated with release.

Harry's entire body vibrated, generating a buzzing noise Cisco still heard in his nightmares. Cisco lost himself in a vibe to a past that never happened and existed only in his brain as a never-memory.

_Eobard Thawne, wearing Harrison Wells' body walked around him, complaining about being trapped for the past 15 years. Cisco had never known the real Harrison Wells, only this impostor, only this man who could watch Buster Keaton one day and be calmly explaining how he killed Nora Allen the next._

_Cisco trembled. He was going to die. Right here. Right now. He didn't want to. "I could help you," he pleaded uselessly with Thawne._

_Thawne looked at him with pity, like he was a child trying to do something clever. "You're not that smart."_

_Thawne's hand vibrated, the Cisco of the moment knew what was coming and the Cisco who was watching this as a vibe knew it wouldn't let him go until the end. This vibe memory never did. "In many ways, you have taught me what it's like to have a son."_

_It never hurt, when Thawne's hand wrapped around his heart. He felt scared and sad and angry. He felt the mind-shattering horror of knowing there was just one second left._

_But never pain._

_"Forgive me, but to me, you've been dead for centuries._ "

Cisco leapt back off the bed in terror. He grabbed his phone and used the Flash beacon.

Harry vibrated for a moment more. "Cisco?" he called out, his voice echoing from the abyss. He reached out with a vibrating hand, before he slowed to normal and passed out.

Cisco stared frozen for a long moment. Slowly the terror receded and he could think.

* * *

"What was he doing when this happened?" Caitlin asked as she placed wireless electrodes onto Harry's bare chest. She removed the sensors from Harry's abdomen because they might interfere with her readings. Immediately, Cisco missed the constant baby buzz in his brain.

Cisco looked between her and Barry, still in his Flash outfit. Harry lay still unresponsive on the medical bed. After Cisco had recovered from the fright of his life, he had Barry retrieve Caitlin for help.

Caitlin streamed Harry's medical data into the computer system. "Cisco! What was he doing before he sped up?"

Cisco glanced at Barry, then blushed. Barry's eyes widened, he stood up straight from his lean against the wall. Cisco opened his mouth to speak, "nuh -uh." He got up and whispered the answer in Caitlin's ear.

Caitlin blushed. "That would have exacerbated his condition.

"He has a condition?" Cisco cried out. He stood next to Harry's bed, his hand rested against Harry's arm.

She retrieved an IV stand and glucose bags. "If Harry really did tap into the speedforce..."

"..Oh he went full on Thawne, man, not cool..." Cisco whined.

"...that combined with the stress of the pregnancy, brought on an acute hypoglycemic reaction a lot sooner than we saw in Barry." She ran the line from the glucose bag grouping into Harry's arm and taped it down.

"So he'll be fine, like Barry was?" Cisco asked.

Caitlin sighed and said, "We caught it earlier than with Barry and our glucose is now formulated for a speedster's metabolism. But there are a lot of factors, Harry's age and condition, the fact we don't know what caused this." She tapped a few things on her tablet.

"But where did this come from?"

"I think it was a remarkably similar circumstance to when we gave Barry back his speed after Zoom took it." She flashed through scans on her screen. "We know Harry had absolutely no dark matter in his cells, latent or otherwise. The baby inherited dark matter from Cisco so I expected to see some cross contamination like with Cecille. But nothing, until this most recent attack. The meta lightning contained dark matter, that combined with the forensic chemicals he crashed into infused Harry's cells with dark matter of his own.

"That is one hell of a coincidence," Cisco complained.

"We had to store those chemicals somewhere, in case we ever needed to re-infuse Barry again."

Barry's arms crossed. "But are we sure this is Harry?"

Cisco took a step back from Harry and immediately felt ashamed.

"His readings are consistent with previous scans. If he is...an impostor..."

"hey!" Cisco cried.

"..he's been here since the last time Harry breached over."

Cisco gesticulated wildly. "Eobard Thawne did not breach over here just to spend years being Harry Wells and get pregnant with my baby, all to finally lose control rubbing one out."

"Oh, TMI," Barry complained.

"No, okay. Just no."

"Thawne spent 15 years being Harrison Wells and a year pretending to be a paraplegic on the off chance he could get home again," Barry insisted. "There's nothing he wouldn't do when he wants to fool us."

"He's right, you know," Harry spoke up from his bed.

Cisco froze. His eyes teared up and he turned to Harry, "what?" he whispered.

Harry shifted, propping himself up on his pillow. The hand without the IV in slid down to check where the baby sensors weren't. His face turned sour. "Barry's right."

"Shut up," Cisco pleaded softly.

"Now that you've seen me use the speedforce, you have no way of knowing who I am."

"We're getting married," Cisco countered.

Harry blinked blankly. "You could be marrying Eobard Thawne."

"Fuck Eobard Thawne."

"Cisco!" Caitlin said.

Harry's eyebrows raised.

"Fuck the Ghost of Eobard Thawne, fuck him so hard for messing up my marriage to you." Cisco pointed. "You are Harry Wells, asshole extraordinaire from Earth 2."

"Cisco."

"No, Barry. Everyone forgets what I can do, because I don't make a big deal out of it. I CAN FEEL EVERYTHING. The molecules in this room are vibrating at one frequency and Harry here still vibrates at a different frequency. The clash makes my blood sing. I could find Harry Wells on any Earth if I was blind and deaf."  Cisco sat on a stool, folded his arms on Harry's bed and rested his head along Harry's arm. Harry was warm and being this close to him dropped Cisco into a relaxed state.

"Cisco?"

"Go away Bar."

With a pat to his shoulder, Caitlin also left. She could monitor wirelessly just as well from a different room.

Harry twisted under him and his large hand came to rest against his head. "I know you can't know for sure. Thanks for believing."

"I don't have to believe. With all the shit that's happened these past few years, no way Thawne wouldn't have killed us in annoyance by now. Or at least flitted off to be evil somewhere else."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes, I do," Cisco said stubbornly.

Harry vibrated. "Cisco," his voice echoed like a helicopter.

Cisco sighed. "Now, you're just being a diiiiiiiiiick," he pointed out, in a sing song voice.

"Ciiiiiisco."

He looked up at Harry. He looked long and hard at Harry, who was vibrating his face into a blur. "Do you think you can turn your eyes red?" he asked.

Harry lost his concentration as he considered how to do that trick. He unblurred. Cisco smiled. "Ha, there you are." Cisco kissed him desperately, deeply. Cisco kissed him like it was the last second of his life and there was no other way he wanted to go out.

The tiniest part of Cisco, that part that still lived and died in that vibe never-memory, accepted that maybe this was his last second and he just didn't know. That was okay as long as he never knew.

Harry kissed back just as strongly. Someone pulled and someone lifted until Cisco sat across Harry's lap. Harry's stubble scraped against Cisco jaw and neck sending tingles through his brain. Harry's large hands wound under Cisco's shirt and spanned his back, pulling him closer, sending waves of heat along his spine.

Harry pulled up and Cisco leaned back for just long enough for his shirts to come off. Cisco went right back to kissing Harry, letting the heat of their bodies warm him in the cool air Even through blankets and pants, the friction was so nice, Cisco chased the feeling, grinding down on Harry's lap.

"Guys! Not in my med lab," Caitlin shouted from the hallway.

Harry bit Cisco's neck. "We're busy, come back later," he shouted.

"Guys!"

"Not stopping, go away!" Harry hands reached down into the back of Cisco's pants and squeezed.

Cisco burst into laughter. "We can't do this here," he complained half-heartedly.

"Just a quickie," Harry argued.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

It wasn't just a quickie.

("Again?"

"I do have a speedsters recovery."

"Bless the speedforce.")

* * *

("Wheee!")

* * *

("Another?")

* * *

("uuuhn.")

* * *

Caitlin angrily bandaged Harry's hand. "Why didn't you stop when you ripped out your IV?" she demanded to know.

"Nothing else mattered but making love to this man," Harry replied solemnly.

Cisco giggle sighed from his sprawl in his wheelie chair. He barely had his pants on, but his bones still felt like jello, so he couldn't quite manage his shoes.

"In my med bay?! You guys are cleaning everything you touched."

Cisco giggled again.

Harry finished buttoning his pants, and grabbed Cisco's shirts off the floor. He threw Cisco the button down and slipped on Cisco's undershirt. The button down landed on Cisco's head.

Joe West walked in, took one look at the scene and said, "do I want to know?"

"Harry gives the best..." Cisco said from under the shirt.

Caitlin blabbed loudly enough to cover Cisco's voice.

"I don't want to know," Joe decided. He brandished a large CCPD folder. "I have a way to make Harry a legal citizen of this Earth."

Cisco whipped the shirt off his head. "Forreal?" He stood up, put the shirt on and bounced over to Joe.

The CCPD folder contained the Nora Allen murder file from 2000. Near the back was the CD with the taped confession Eobard Thawne gave as Harrison Wells.

"You're gonna do some weird computer magic," Joe told Cisco. "Make it look like the original was fabricated by some enemy of Wells or something."

"I can do that," Cisco said, "but then Henry Allen is re-implicated."

Joe sighed. "Henry Allen is dead. He died a freed man. But if we do this, CCPD will want someone to take the blame. It's not the best solution, but neither is asking Harry to raise your child stuck in Star Labs for the rest of his life."

Cisco looked from Joe to Harry. He glanced down to where their baby was growing. "I have to tell Barry, I can't just do this without telling him."

* * *

Barry just stood quietly for a long moment, thinking. "It's not a bad plan," he finally told Cisco.

"You'd lose Star Labs," Cisco told him.

"No, Star Labs would revert to Harry. But do you honestly think he'd want to run two Star Labs?"

"Probably not. But we need to find a way to keep Henry's name out of this."

Barry sighed. "My dad is dead now. I got him out like I promised. It doesn't really matter anymore. What matters is the future. Your daughter needs both parents in her life."

"Barry."

Barry teared up, and hugged Cisco. "You've given up so much for me. I can't stand in the way of this."

* * *

CCPD captain David Singh looked at the men sitting across from him in his office. Joe West looked much like he always did, professional and unflappable. Cisco Ramon looked like he was trying to convince someone he was absolutely telling the truth. Unfortunately, that someone was David Singh.

They were both lying to his face. He had reread through the Nora Allen murder file, he had watched the Harrison Wells confession tape, and he had seen what Cisco explained was a video "deinterpolation which stripped away the false video layers to reveal the true murderer hiding behind Harrison Wells face". He wondered who the blond man was in the yellow suit on the new video frames.

"Are we positive Harrison Wells didn't murder Nora Allen," David asked.

Joe nodded.

"And Henry Allen is innocent."

Cisco nodded.

"Right now, no grand jury is going to accept this new evidence and indict...who is this man?"

"Eobard Thawne," Cisco answered promptly. Joe turned to Cisco in shock. Cisco just shrugged at Joe.

"Thawne?" David repeated.

"No relation to Eddie," Joe supplied helpfully.

"Can we produce this Eobard Thawne for arrest?"

"No." They answered together.

"Why?"

They looked to each other and kept silent.

"Why?" David asked again.

"He's dead," Joe said at the same time Cisco said, "he's a time travelling meta."

Joe gave the stink-eye to Cisco.

David breathed deeply. He tapped his finger on the folder. He breathed deeply again. "Harrison Wells was declared dead 3 years ago when the black hole attacked the city, why is it so important to clear his name now."

"He's back," Joe answered.

"From the dead?"

"From Nanda Parbat," Cisco said.

"Nanda Par--where the hell is Nanda Parbat?"

"It's near Mongolia. We think."

David was taking tomorrow off work, he didn't care if the city was on fire, he was not dealing with this for a second day. He rubbed circles on his temples, "and what was he doing in Mongolia?"

Cisco grinned, pleased. "Seeking alternative medical treatment for his paraplegia."

David stared at them both. Cisco stopped grinning and looked scared. David poked the file with emphasis. "I know you are lying to me. Oh I believe there is a Harrison Wells walking around Central, no doubt about that. We've had too many calls to the tip line complaining about Wells in a ballcap at the local Big Belly Burgers."

Cisco winced.

"I don't know what kind of shenanigans you are trying to pull here, but I will not remove the arrest warrant from Harrison Wells until you tell me the truth. I think after four years of covering for Barry Allen, I've earned that."

"Barry--what," Cisco scoffed.

David stared Cisco down. "The myriad excuses used to cover for Allen's extracurricular activities are horrifically bad, so I have to assume you think I'm stupid enough to fall for them. Do you think I'm stupid."

"No?"

"Then tell me the truth."

* * *

They told him the truth.

("A baby?"

"Yes."

"Mazel tov."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to file this with the District Attorney under the Metahuman Exception Act. None of my officers will try to apprehend Harrison Wells."

"Ohmygawd thank you. If this hadn't worked we would have gone with the adopted twin brother story."

"Get out of my office.")

* * *

Harry took one look at his Earth 1 house and said, "I don't like it."

Cisco had breached the two of them over to the secluded home of Thawne-as-Wells that had transferred to Barry with Wells' death and Last Will and would soon transfer back when the correct paperwork was processed with the court system.

"You don't like it," Cisco repeated.

Harry wandered the spacious home. The skylight had some vine overgrowth and one of the sun room's window panes was cracked, but the house was still in good condition for not having been touched in four years. Harry let his finger draw through the layer of dust on the coffee table. "I don't like it," he confirmed. He walked through the hall to the rest of the home.

Cisco explored drawers and cabinets. Everything looked like it was bought out of a design catalogue. He realized that's probably what Thawne had done--hired an interior decorator and never cared to develop a style of his own, in what was supposed to be a temporary stop in the 2000s.

"I'll take the clothes, " Harry's voice drifted from the master bedroom. "No use wasting good tailoring."

He joined Cisco in the office. Here was where Thawne did all his tinkering. There were plans and half built devices scattered all over the desk and shelves. In a simple wooden frame was a picture of Thawne-Wells, Caitlin, Cisco and a speedblurred Barry. They were all smiling and hugging in the Star Labs Cortex. Cisco picked it up, "why would he keep this?"

Harry glanced at it. "Maybe in case one of you visited?"

"You put things on the coffee table when you want visitors to see," Cisco gestured, "this is private."

"It doesn't matter now," Harry said.

"He hated us, he hated this time." Even as Cisco said it, he knew the word was too narrow to describe what Thawne felt. It wasn't hate, whatever it was.

"Throw it away or keep it, your choice.".

Cisco shook his head. "He's still out there, his time remnants and echoes. If I wanted to, I could breach to every point he exists, erase him over and over...and he would still exist. He's too integral to the timeline now. Time demands he exist so he can give Barry his speed. I'll never be rid of him....Throwing away a happy memory won't make a difference either way." Cisco tucked the photo frame into his hoodie pouch.

Cisco turned to Harry, stood on his tiptoes and kissed him. He held onto Harry's head, caressing his cheeks.

Harry pulled back, "what was that for?"

Cisco considered the man before him and the man in the picture. They shared the same face, the same voice, but couldn't be more different. "Because you're you." Cisco sighed, pleased. "So, keeping the clothes?"

"Harrison Wells back from the dead? There's gonna be press conferences."

"And you do look good in tailored suits. Mm."

"There's no hurry," Harry brought Cisco's hands to his bump. It was hidden in layers of shirts and hoodies but it would definitely show in anything tailored.

Cisco brought his hands under Harry's shirt and felt the warmth and tightness that was the pregnancy. Soon Harry's bump would pop and there would be no more hiding it from anyone no matter what he wore.

"It might be time to tell Jesse," Cisco said.

"I'm not ready," Harry countered.

"What are you planning on doing? Handing her her baby sister?....No we are not doing that."

Harry used his best scary face. "We're not telling Jesse."

"She's gonna find out."

Harry took a step forward, making Cisco take a step back. "Not from you." He used his 6 inches of extra height to loom.

"You know, that doesn't work now I've seen your orgasm face."

Harry vibrated until he was a blur. "Cisco," he growled.

"Nope. She's your daughter, she deserves to know, about us, about the baby." Cisco dug around in his cargo pants and retrieve a speedster energy bar. "Now eat this before you faint."

Harry unblurred begrudgingly and took the bar. He unwrapped it, bit off a piece, chewed and swallowed all while staring angrily at Cisco.

"Uh-huh, you know I'm right."

Harry took a step back. His face cleared. "Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Nuh-uh, don't change the subject."

"Cisco, shut up and concentrate on the baby."

Cisco shut up and concentrated on the static buzz signal that lived in the back of his brain. The signal was changing. His brain usually interpreted the baby's neural signal as hearing the smell of bananas. Now there was the smell of blue and the taste of white. It was different. Just different. For the first time, the baby was thinking something different than before.

Harry eyes sparkled with pure happiness. He caressed his bump. "I can feel her moving, she's just a flutter, but she's there."

Cisco kneeled and put his face against Harry's abdomen. "Hey Chiquita, tell your daddy that he should always listen to papa."

"Just because she can hear us doesn't mean she can understand."

"Don't you listen to Grumpy Daddy. Tell him you want to meet your sister."

"Is this the sort of behavior I can expect from you from now on? If so, this is going to get very annoying."

* * *

Harry was very annoyed. Cisco insisted on talking to the baby bump every chance he got. He would ask it inane questions such as:

> * what does daddy want for dinner? (the answer was always Big Belly Burger, and the food he got was always something healthy)
> 
> * did the baby think it would rain today? (the newest meta to earn the moniker Weather Wizard would say, yes with a chance of thunderstorms)
> 
> * what did the baby want for the baby shower? ("Useful items Ramon, useful. We do not need a waffle iron, even if it does make Flash emblems")

* * *

Before they knew it, Caitlin was preparing them for an ultrasound to determine the baby's gender. At 20 weeks, they would finally know if they were having a boy or a girl. Cisco was aghast at the thought he'd been mis-gendering his baby this entire time.

Harry just rolled his eyes, and said, "all babies start as girls, it was as good a guess as any."

Cisco did the chromosome math in his head and said, "But there's a 2/3rd chance it's a boy." He greeted the bump, "hey little dude."

Harry scoffed. "Not with the way I've been carrying it. It's definitely a girl."

Caitlin lifted Harry's shirt and applied the conductive gel to his bump. She scrolled the scanning wand across Harry's skin, trying to get a clear image on the monitor. A few tweaks in position and she had a clear sonic image. She studied it for a moment.

"It's a girl," she told them.

"Told you," Harry crowed smugly.

"Hey, little dudette," Cisco corrected his earlier statement. "You are gonna get so much pink stuff in the shower."

"If she's anything like Jesse we're going to drown in a sea of barbies," Harry said.

Cisco grinned happily. The he saw Caitlin. She was staring intently at the ultrasound image, a frown creasing her face.

Cisco felt pure dread. "Caitlin?" he begged softly.

Harry's head whipped around to stare at Caitlin. "What's wrong with the baby?"

"I need a better scanner," she explained. "I can't tell for sure on this one."

"What do you see?" Harry demanded. "Tell me!"

"I can't see her feet. She has knees, but the legs stop just after. It's possible the cord wrapped around her improperly, cut off her blood flow, stunted the development of her feet. I can't tell for sure, it could be an error in the scan. But I don't see how."

Harry rushed off the medical bed. Cisco reached out for him, but Harry brushed him away. Cisco flinched at the crash of everything Harry could get his hands on and throw or otherwise destroy. Monitors and keyboards and cups and pens shattered on the ground as Harry exited destructively through the Cortex. The sound retreated as Harry worked his way through adjoining rooms.

Cisco turned to Caitlin, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He shook his head and looked at the monitor, but it just showed digital snow from the lost signal. "Was she...is she...." he couldn't speak for the tears clogging his throat.

Caitlin held his hand and squeezed. "It was only her legs, everything else is at a normal development."

"Okay, okay," he bawled. "I can fix that, I can build her legs, I can do that, she'll be fine, she'll be fine..." he broke down in sobs.

Caitlin rushed to his side and held him.

* * *

It took Cisco a long time to calm. Even as his body cried, his mind raced, building blueprints for adaptive legs. Legs that could grow with a child. Legs that ran and danced and swam. He could use the same tripolymer he used for Barry's suits to give his daughter a durable skin for her legs...

* * *

Cisco found Harry in the accelerator ring. The man was a blue of red lightning as he alternatively ran and destroyed. Pieces of concrete and rebar vaporized in his path. Cisco stood at the bay door and watched him for a few revolutions before stepping into his path.

Harry came to a stop a few feet in front of Cisco. "I said this would happen," he said brokenly. "1 in 4 chance of birth defects at my age, I said it."

"You did."

"I did this to her," Harry gasped out. He collapsed to his knees and sat back on his heels. "Our baby."

Cisco rushed over and held Harry. "You didn't do anything. It just happened. It's okay, shh, it's gonna be okay, shh."

"How could this possibly be okay," Harry pushed Cisco away. Harry stood, stumbled, and ran. He left the ring in a red blur.

A minute later, the baby signal disappeared from Cisco's brain as Harry went out of range of the transmitter. He had a feeling he wouldn't find Harry anywhere.

* * *

He was right.

Harry wasn't in Star Labs. When he ran, he took most of the speedster energy bars with him, so at least Cisco didn't have to worry about Harry passing out in some dank alley somewhere. It was a small comfort.

It took Cisco only two breaches to realize it was pointless chasing him. Harry sped away before the portal fully formed and Cisco was left just barely missing him everytime.

That didn't stop him.

* * *

Harry sat on at a park bench in a Midway City park. He'd ran three states over before he'd run out of steam, and calories. Three double double wrappers sat empty next to him. He breathed deeply, ashamed that he had run out on Cisco like that. And then kept running every time he saw a breach form. That was just so stupid, but he had needed to run. Just run. Run and run until...what? Did he think he could go back and stop the pregnancy, did he want to warn his younger self to get more scans done? What was the point of running.

Now he was stranded, with no phone, and no plan. The money he had in his pockets would get him enough calories to get about a quarter of the way back, but after that....It would be best if he borrowed a stranger's phone. As soon as morning came, he'd find some sympathetic soul and beg a little charity.

"Your dad's an idiot," he told the baby. "Sorry, you're stuck with me." He leaned back against the tabletop and stared up at the stars. There was a chill in the air, so he dug his hands into the pocket of the coat he acquired somewhere during his run.

He shouldn't have kept running. It wasn't fair to Cisco. It was his baby too.

"I'm sorry I didn't build you right," Harry continued talking to his baby. Now that the baby could finally hear, she should know about her family. "I try my best, but it never seems to work out the way I planned.

"But your papa, oh he's the best. Cisco Ramon can do anything. He'll fix you. He'll make you the best pair of legs any girl could hope for."

"You're going have a huge family once you get here. You'll have me and papa, your big sister Jesse, then all the aunts and uncles. There's Barry and Iris, who will probably want to babysit you as practice for one of their own. Joe West is a good voice of reason. If you ever can't talk to me or Cisco, Joe will help. He's good at that."

* * *

Cisco woke up in the medical bed. The last thing he remembered was pushing himself to form another breach as he chased after Harry. Judging by the darkness he could see through the  cortex windows, that had been hours ago. Great, he had passed out, hadn't he. Right in the middle of the cortex, in front of Caitlin and Barry, he had passed out.

Cisco sat up in a panic. Harry had been who knows where for hours. Alone. He probably thought Cisco had given up on chasing him. Immediately he noticed an alarm blaring, it was keyed to his vital signs and would probably bring Caitlin and Barry any second now.

Nope. He couldn't wait. Harry couldn't wait. Who knew what danger he was in.

Cisco stretched his senses.

There was a low level tingle he felt in his bones constantly that he just knew was the vibrations caused by Earth's gravity warping local spacetime. There was a barely stronger harmonizing vibration that he just knew was the Sun's gravity doing the same. His brain itched with the need to pluck at those sensations. Just a caress, a tiny touch to become one with the universe. He did it everyday, when he made breaches, folding back harmonies and threading through the gaps. But this...he could touch. He could...

His sense of self divided. He was torn between slipping into the starstuff and slipping towards Harry's discordant signature. The universe clanged as discordant harmonies crashed against one another. Half of Cisco was abruptly thrown out of the universe as the other half pinpointed Harry's presence.

He opened a breach in the medlab and ran through before anyone could stop him.

Immediately, the baby monitor behind his ear picked up the signal being sent from its partner on Harry's stomach. The baby was feeling. Cisco knew it was the feeling of water waves, but to the baby it would just be uncategorizable sensation. The baby had no vocabulary for anything. Cisco felt absolute relief at being able to feel the baby for the first time in nearly a day. Briefly he wondered how he would cope when she was born and he would never again know what she was feeling.

Cisco landed in a wooded park. It was night where ever this was. It meant Harry wasn't that far away from Star Labs. Cisco thought about that for a second. It could also mean that Harry was on the exact opposite side of the planet. Not much of a narrowing down. Cisco's steps crunched fallen leaves as he walked towards a clearing. The breeze blew a crumpled Big Belly Burger wrapper across the path like a tumbleweed. Cisco smiled.

When the trees thinned, the path widened to what was probably a very nice fishing spot in the daylight. There was a small lake, a covered gazebo with picnic tables. Harry lay on his side sleeping on the table. He was bundled under a blue parka with a tag still attached. Cisco was just so pleased at finding Harry, he thought even this petty theft was cute.

Cisco sat in the bench and took a moment. He reached out and lightly held onto Harry's hand. He was in no hurry to wake Harry. Not after the day they had had. Let Harry sleep, away from stress and worry, for just a little longer. They could plan for the baby's legs later.

This was the man he was going to spend forever with. Was it wrong to want to study his face  until he knew it as intimately as his own? In sleep, Harry's frowns and furrows smoothed out, so that he was just a man, a very handsome man, without the weight of the multiverse on his shoulders. Cisco may not have grown up with posters of Harrison Wells on his walls like Barry, but he could understand why people would.

He was okay just sitting here, watching over Harry. There was no danger, it was nice and peaceful here away from the hustle of Central City.

Also, maybe it hadn't been a good idea to breach so soon after waking up from passing out after too many breaches in a row. He could look forward to Caitlin and Barry and maybe even Joe and Iris yelling at him when he got back, so there was no hurry.

Cisco shifted so he could rest his head on his arms at Harry's side.

* * *

Harry woke up with a deep breath. The nature smell alerted him to his surroundings and he opened his eyes in alarm.  It took a moment for him to realize Cisco was sitting next to him, but when he did, he looked at him with amazement. "I didn't think you were coming," he confessed.

Cisco brushed back Harry's hair. He scoffed. "Like there was the slightest chance I wouldn't follow."

Harry sat up. The parka fell in his lap. "I thought I had finally run you off." He slid down off the picnic tabletop and sat next to Cisco on the bench.

Cisco opened his mouth in several configurations before finally saying, "I may have needed a small nap after breaching so many times in a row."

"By small you mean long?"

"By nap I mean pass out."

"Cisco."

"Harry. There is no universe in which I leave you to deal with this by yourself."

Harry smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

After eating breakfast at the Midway Big Belly Burger,

("A double double, please."

"But they have breakfast pancakes, and parfaits."

"A double double, please.")

Cisco breached them back to Star Labs, where Harry was, in quick succession: checked over by Caitlin, hugged by Iris, slapped on the back by Barry and glared at by Joe.

Cisco and Harry barely had a second to relax in Harry's rooms before an air pressure wave whooshed and he was immediately glomped by Jesse. She held tight to his waist. He froze in shock for a moment before hugging her back in sheer happiness. Of course then he froze in dread as he realized she could feel the baby bump. That still didn't stop him from kissing her forehead and basking in her presence.

Eventually, she pulled back. "Why did I have to hear about your pregnancy from Genghis Khan?" she asked sternly.

Harry looked to Cisco with confusion, "Genghi-what. First, how did Genghis Khan know I was pregnant and second what were you doing in ancient Mongolia?" Harry held Jesse by her shoulders and glanced over her. She was wearing her Quick costume and there were no wounds he could see. But that didn't stop him from worrying. Speedsters were fast healers. Anything could have happened to her.

"Ray Palmer told him," she answered excitedly. "and I was helping the Legends with...stuff."

"Stuff? More like cavorting across the timeline causing mayhem where ever they land. Jesse!"

"Dad, focus. Why did I have to learn about Olivia from Genghis Khan instead of. MY. OWN. FATHER."

Cisco raised his hand inquiringly. "We name her Olivia?"

Jesse's eyes widened in mortification. "No?" she lied.

Harry gestured at Jesse as if to say 'time travel, see!'

"Olivia," Cisco repeated. "Oooooliviiiiaaaaa. Olivia Ramon, Olivia Wells. Honey, are we going to hyphenate?" he asked cheekily. "Do you want my name first or yours? Ramon-Wells just rolls off the tongue better than Wells-Ramon."

Jesse squealed loud enough to puncture ear drums. "I am totally your best man, dad."

Harry turned and glared down at Cisco.

"Don't look at me like that."

Harry couldn't keep the glare going, a smile kept trying to break through . "I'm just seeing my future, all three of you ganging up on me. I need to assert dominance now, while I still have a chance."

Jesse kissed her father's cheek. "You have no chance."

* * *

Cisco spent the remaining months of the pregnancy building and discarding plans for robotic legs for baby Olivia. He treated her signal in his brain as his debugging rubber duck. If Harry was in the room, Cisco would ask her opinions on various designs. She never answered, because of course she couldn't ("I know that Harry, that's not the point of a debugging duck.") but it helped to talk the problems out. Sometimes he felt a reaction from her to the sound of his voice, so that was nice.

If Harry wasn't asleep or working with Cisco, he was with Iris, designing their new home. The ownership of the Thawne-Wells home had reverted to Harry finally after all the bringing back to life paperwork got filed. Harry sold the house and planned to use the money as a down payment on a downtown condo as soon as Cisco would agree that it was far more practical to live close by. Cisco conversely considered it far more dangerous to live nearby and kept pushing for a home in Keystone, since Star Labs was always just a breach away.

For now, Harry, only too happy to finally be able to leave Star Labs without fear or arrest, moved in with Cisco in his apartment.

Sometime in the 7th month of pregnancy, Harry waddled into the kitchen as Cisco was cooking breakfast. He came up behind Cisco at the stove and rested his head on his shoulder. The smell of eggs and peppers permeated the air. Harry inhaled deeply from within Cisco's hair.

"Are you sniffing me?" Cisco asked laughing.

"This is normal for this stage of the pregnancy," Harry mumbled.

Cisco turned his head and captured Harry in a kiss. It was a brief kiss, Cisco had to pay attention to his omelets. When he turned away, Harry brushed aside his hair and kissed his neck, luxuriating in Cisco's skin.

"What's all this then?" Cisco asked.

"Marry me," Harry commanded softly.

"Yes."

"Today."

"Where and when babe."

"City Hall, 4 o'clock."

"Perfect."

Harry spun Cisco around, his hands came up and framed Cisco's face. He kissed him deeply.

"Mmmmm, the eggs," Cisco reminded him between kisses.

"Fuck the eggs," Harry murmured.

"I'll fuck you in a minute."

"I agree to your terms."

* * *

The Central City city Hall provided nondenominational marriage ceremonies to anyone who had the appropriate paperwork filled out and paid the service fee.

Barry brought the camera. Iris brought some boutonnieres. Joe brought the beers. Jesse brought rings from Earth 2. Harry and Cisco brought just themselves. Cisco wore his repaired tuxedo from Barry's wedding and Harry wore the transmorgriphier to hide the pregnancy from anyone, programmed with a very nicely tailored suit.

Iris wrote up the Central City News exclusive on the small intimate wedding of Harrison Wells and Francisco Ramon.

In the end, all the prep work took longer than the ceremony itself. By 5 o'clock, Cisco and Harry walked out of City Hall married men. It didn't feel like anything had changed emotionally.

For her article, Iris chose an image Barry snuck of the two husbands just looking at each other, right before the registrar pronounced them, before the kiss and the mugging for the camera. Harry looked down at Cisco, holding his hands. He looked at Cisco in sheer amazement, while Cisco looked back grinning widely.

In lieu of cake, they had Big Belly Burger. If the cashier though it weird that a wedding party was eating there, she didn't say anything. Caitlin however, handed Harry his double double with a pout and a muttered "wedding present" because she had him on a strict pre-natal diet now in the final trimester.

Cisco fingered his wedding ring. It felt heavier than it should have. It was a silvery metal, thicker than he was expecting. It fit perfectly on his finger and he could easily imagine never taking it off ever. He looked around the table at Barry's ring, and Iris's, at Joe's and Cecille's. He was a married man, eating burgers with his husband

Husband. He was a husband. He had a husband. Husband. The word spun around his head until it lost all meaning. Hus-band.

Harry's right hand settled on Cisco's left, and squeezed. Harry brought their joined hands up and kissed Cisco's fingers. Jesse awwwed. Barry snapped a picture.

Harry stared into his eyes and Cisco felt a blush coming, he wanted to squirm under the intensity of that come hither stare. No, he had a right to that look. Harry was his, he was Harry's. They could look however they wanted at each other.

A fry smacked him on the nose. "Save it for the bedroom, guys," Barry said.

"Shall we Mr. Wells?" Harry said.

Cisco smiled wide. "We shall, Mr. Ramon," he replied.

They left their entourage and walked out still holding hands.

* * *

The final months of the pregnancy passed in a blur. Cisco's apartment quickly became their apartment. His spare room became baby Olivia's room. Jesse painted it and decorated it with Iris. Harry would watch sometimes and get teary eyed reminiscing about when Jesse was a baby and needed all the accouterments. Cisco learned how to diaper baby dolls and prepare formula from youtube tutorials. Joe and Cecile gave never ending tips and tricks.

Harry's belly got firmer and larger. The baby got stronger, until Cisco could feel Olivia kicking out through Harry's skin.

The first time Cisco pushed back from a kick, Olivia sent a strange signal. Olivia kicked again, Cisco pushed back and the signal repeated. Cisco scooted down their bed and said "hello there." That was definitely a hearing signal. Olivia could identify Cisco as different from the primary noise maker, Harry.

Cisco glanced up at Harry, who lay resting, watching him indulgently. "She knows me," Cisco squealed in happiness. He turned back to the baby bump. "Oh just wait till you come out. We are gonna have so much fun together, yes we are. You are gonna have a totally bitchin' pair of legs. You want racing stripes or flames we can paint them."

"She'll probably want My Little Pony at first," Harry said

"We can paint Rainbow Dash and PinkyPie," Cisco continued undeterred.

The legs were a work of art. The legs were a bastard kludge of technologies from the tips of their Palmer Tech growth algorithms to the toes of their nano polymer skin. All added to a mental interface based off the baby parent interface from Earth 2

Once Olivia was old enough, Cisco would fit her legs on for the first time. She would wear them for longer and longer periods so her brain would get use to interpreting signals. Cisco had spent weeks programming the legs to grow and embiggen based on a statistical averaging of girl child growth rates so the legs would grow at the same rate as Olivia. These legs were the masterpiece of his life so far. Once he patented them under a joint Palmer Tech and Star Labs agreement, it would make a fortune in the prosthesis fields.

Right now, they were just a device to help his baby walk and dance and be like all the other girls.

* * *

On the day Olivia was born, Harry felt great. He woke up knowing that everything was ready. They had all the supplies and support they could ask for. He couldn't wait to meet his daughter.

His waters broke around noon and Cisco breached then to Star Labs, where Caitlin hooked him up to some wireless monitors and let him rest. Harry wandered the halls, fiddling with half-finished projects, generally just waiting. There was no hurry, Olivia would come when she was ready, and his body would do what it needed to do, when it needed to do it. Cisco followed him around every step of the way, convinced that the one moment he wasn't there was the moment the baby would come.

Word spread amongst the team until it seemed everyone they knew and worked with made an appearance or called to check in. Joe and Cecille, Barry and Iris, Ray and Wally and Mick Rory, Captain Singh, Tracy Brand, Julian Albert, Ralph Dibny. Star Labs now had more people in and out of the cafeteria then before the particle accelerator blew.

Harry had time to watch a movie in the Star Labs Museum Theater before the contractions became too close together. Cisco, ever watchful, breached him back to the medical lab the moment Harry spoke up.

Caitlin checked and prepped him, and removed the baby monitors from his belly. Cisco mewed in sadness as the signal left their brains.

"You don't want to feel this from the baby's perspective," Harry told him.

Cisco removed the receptor from behind his ear. "It's just, I'll never again know what she's feeling."

"Eh, babies are simple. They're happy or sad, comfortable or not, hungry or wet. It's when they learn to talk that feelings happen."

Cisco considered this. On the one hand it sounded like a gross oversimplification, but to be fair, he had never raised a baby before. "What about colic?"

"The baby is uncomfortable and there is no solution." Harry lay back as Caitlin fitted a sheet around his legs, so she could check his progress in privacy.

For this pregnancy, Harry knew what to expect, and kept quite calm through Cisco's panic. He pushed and breathed when needed. He squeezed Cisco's hand so he didn't break his skin with his own nails. Slowly, the baby started moving downward. Harry screamed because it helped, as his hips and muscles did their job with no concern for how much it might hurt.

The baby shifted badly.

Harry screamed because something inside went wrong. He felt it, a blazing pain, like he'd been stabbed in the stomach, again.

Caitlin checked the monitors, then her panicked eyes found his over the sheet.

Harry couldn't push anymore. There was no response from his nerves or muscles. His vision went grey around the edges. Caitlin started doing things to him he couldn't follow. Blood coated her hands. He yanked Cisco's hand so he was leaning over him.

"Cisco Cisco the baby the baby, you have to, the baby, do you understand?" Harry babbled.

"Harry, what is it?"

"Save her."

"What, nononono Harry Harry, what are you?"

But Harry was gone elsewhere.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. This was unexpected. He sat in Olivia's room, in the rocking chair he used to nurse Jesse in. He was saving it for her children, but she retrieved it from Earth 2 for him to use again with Olivia. Olivia was in his arms, on his shoulder. Instinctively he pet up her back gently, she burped on the cloth.

"Oh, good girl," he crooned. He brought her down to his lap and looked at her. He choked up, she had Cisco's big brown eyes. He unwrapped the swaddling, ten teeny fingers and...he had hoped Caitlin's various scan were wrong but...no feet. Just legs that ended below the knee.

"It's okay," he told her. "It's all okay." He held her close, closed his eyes and rocked the chair.

Something wasn't right. The last thing he remembered was the pregnancy going horrifically wrong. He hadn't expected to survive.

"You haven't survived yet," a woman told him.

He froze. He knew that voice. Tess Morgan-Wells. Jesse's mother. Dead for nearly 20 years now. Harry cuddled Olivia, he squeezed her gently. This wasn't real.

He opened his eyes. Tess stood in front of him, wearing the clothes he'd buried her in, the flowered summer dress he married her in, back when all they had was a dream and massive debt. "Not her," he pleaded.

"You're dying in childbirth," Tess told him.

"You don't use her!"

She ignored him. "You have a choice."

A higher being that used dead mothers to speak? He stood up, he walked around Tess, giving her a wide berth and flicked open the curtains. He stared at the grey stormy lightning scape. "I'm in the speedforce," he realized.

"You're in Star Labs, dying in childbirth."

He considered Olivia in his arms. "Does Olivia survive?"

"Only you are dying."

He nodded. That was okay then.

"You don't have to."

Harry turned and considered SpeedTess. Once he got over the face it used, she looked blank in a way she never had in life. "What choice will you give me?"

A figure in yellow trailing red lightning ran silently through the room. He affected nothing, ran through like a ghostly sprite.

"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction," Tess recited the most basic tenant of science.

"All things being equal," Harry finished the quote.

"Barry Allen is a force of nature, he is speed. You are his reverse," she told him.

"Eobard Thawne is his reverse."

"Eobard Thawne is the decedent of Iris Wells and Eddie Thawne. He was never born after Eddie killed himself, childless."

"Yet he still lives, causing havoc in the timeline."

"Every reaction has an equal and opposite action," Tess explained. "He exists because he is the hole left when something is removed. A missing puzzle piece. Waiting to be recreated. Harrison Wells is the reverse flash."

"No. I won't be the Reverse Flash."

"Call yourself what you want, use the speed how you want."

"I won't murder people," he shook his head angrily.

"You've done it before."

For a brief moment, Harry wasn't in Olivia's room, he was in the Star Labs containment cell, murdering a meta named Turtle for a sample of his brain tissue. Then he was back, holding Olivia.

"That was to save Jesse from Zoom," he explained.

"Yes, a father's love." Tess held no judgment in her tone, instead there was almost approval. "You love Olivia."

"She's not in danger."

"Yet. Can you tell the future?"

"So that's the choice? Live as a speedster, take on Eobard's crimes. Or die in childbirth."

"You are dying in the most advanced medical lab in the world. You may survive."

"Do I?"

Tess did not answer. Instead she said, "there must be balance. Action, reaction. If not you, someone else. Someone--less--than you."

Harry looked down at Olivia in his arms. She was perfect. He wanted to be there for scraped knees and tea parties and mac and cheese. He wanted to see her go to school. He just wanted so bad. It boiled out of him, the desire for fatherhood. He cried with it.

Could he murder Barry Allen's mom to keep this?

"Nora Allen is already dead, does it matter who did it instead of who gets blamed?."

"Of course it matters," he spat out.

"Why? No one will ever know."

"I'll know. Every time I look at Barry I'll know I murdered his mom!"

"Eobard Thawne murdered Nora Allen," Tess explained calmly.

"I don't understand."

"No, you don't."

"Make me understand. I'm not choosing until I do." Harry regretted saying those words. The Speedforce could probably keep him here forever.

Tess glared at him. She spoke slowly. "If a man loses an arm and gets a prosthetic does he now have three arms?  Does the action of the metal arm negate the fact it used to be flesh. Does he call it his 'new arm'? The Reverse Flash kills Nora Allen. That is incontrovertible fact. Eobard Thawne used to be the Reverse Flash. Harrison Wells will be the Reverse Flash."

Harry realized. "The Dread Pirate Roberts," he murmured.

"If you wish to condense chronodynamics into a children's movie," she sniped primly.

"Is that it?"

"What you do with your speed is up to you. But we would ask a favor."

"A favor?"

"A gift. Save H.R." Tess smiled. "He made us smile."

"H.R. made an anthropormorphic personification smile?"

"Yes," she said.

"If I say no what happens?"

"Nothing. And no one will ever know you had this chance to save him."

* * *

H. R. Wells bid Cisco adieu. Then he took a deep breath, opened the protective case and withdrew the piece of Savitar's armor. He would save Iris. It was the right thing to do, he knew that. It was his fault Savitar got her, so he would fix it. A simply switcheroonie. Easy. Switch bodies with Iris, so she is never in danger when The Flash stops Savitar and saves her.

How hard could it be?

He let the armored claw resonate with its need for completion and held on as it tried to fly home. It led him through the halls of Star Labs, and out an access door. It seemed to orient itself for a moment in the outside air.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him into the sloped delivery bay. He tripped and rolled down a few feet before bouncing back up, hat still firmly on head. The armor claw clattered on the ground and rose up to fly away. A familiar hand caught it.

"Hey what?" H.R. exclaimed.

Harry Wells stood over him, arms crossed. That handsome face of theirs didn't look so good on him right now.

"Are you okay," H.R. asked. "Savitar didn't hurt you did he?"

Harry took a deep breath. "No, he just took Iris and left."

"Good, well I mean not good but..."

"I'm here to stop you," Harry said bluntly.

H.R.'s face fell. "My plan doesn't work."

"Your plan works perfectly."

"Then why stop me?"

"Because your plan works perfectly. Savitar never suspects. But Barry still loses."

"You mean I...die?" H.R. hunched in on himself. "But I save Iris." That was acceptable. Sometimes the plucky hero has to die to save his friends. "That's okay, then," he said softly.

Harry sighed. "You're an idiot. I don't like you. But I'm here to save you. This Earth has already taken all the Harrison Wells it's gonna get."

"How?"

"Your plan worked perfectly. It just won't be you doing it."

* * *

Harry and H. R. appeared in the speedforce, in Olivia's room. Tess held the baby in her arms and rocked her. Harry stalked up to her and gently snatched his daughter from her grasp. "You don't touch her," he growled.

"Who's the cutie?" H.R. asked.

"My new daughter."

"Mazel tov."

The speed force collapsed in on the room, the walls and windows disappeared. Tess and Olivia vanished. The grey storm cloud funnel grew tighter and tighter until it collapsed in on Harry and H.R.

* * *

Cisco sat staring at the empty medical bed. Caitlin was off, breaking the news to everyone who had come for the birth. He couldn't stand the sight of anyone right now. Olivia's bassinet lay empty at his feet. He held the newborn in his arms, absently. Could she even be called a newborn if she wasn't born? If the body sheltering her and birthing her just faded from existence leaving her behind?

Harry was gone. His body turned insubstantial and blown away by nothing to nothing. At that moment, Cisco made a vow. No more Harrison Wells. This Earth was lousy to them.

A vibe pulled Cisco in with the bubbling shaking feeling. He saw Harry and H.R. standing in the speedforce. The vibe ended. He saw Harry and H.R. standing in front of him in the med lab.

Cisco blinked at them. He gathered Olivia closer to himself. "You're back?" he asked, numb. "What happened?"

Harry kneeled in front of him, he held onto Cisco's knees. "Speedforce stuff.

"Fuck the speed force."

"I'm back, now, after a detour."

Tears rolled down Cisco's cheeks. "I was gonna have to tell her all about you. I can't be her only dad, do you understand, Harry, baby."

Harry brought his hands up to frame Cisco's face. He kissed his forehead, and his tear tracks and his lips. "I love you too."

H.R. gasped. "Oh, I'm gonna...yeah..." he left..."find some coffee, and Tracy."

* * *

Later, much later, Cisco poked his head into Captain Singh's office at the CCPD.

"You know that adopted twin brother theory..."

* * *

For right now, Cisco and Harry lay in bed, Olivia asleep between them.

"You're gonna need a superhero name," Cisco said.

"I'm not gonna be a speedster, I just have speed."

"I'm thinking Johnny Quick," Cisco continued.

Harry glared at him. "So everyone knows I'm related to Jesse, and therefore by process of elimination can deduce Johnny Quick is Harrison Wells? No, I think I'll have my hands full right here."

Olivia opened her eyes and wiggled about aimlessly.

Cisco gasped and tickled her. "Helllllllo Chiquita."

"We're not calling her Chiquita."

He picked her up and squished his face at hers. He waved Olivia tiny arms at Harry. "Look, who's that, huh. It's your daddy."

"We're not calling her chiquita, Cisco."

"Look at her Harry, how could you say no to that face. Lookit her face, Harry."

Harry looked at Cisco and at Olivia's little face. He could feel his resolve crumbling under the force of their big brown eyes.

"Nope," but Harry saw a future where Cisco and Olivia teamed up against him and he couldn't feel anything but glad.

He would get to watch Olivia grow now.

* * *

 


End file.
